


A Secret Language

by nhasablog



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tickle Fights, Tickling, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Nakia and T’Challa have a secret language that they can only use properly behind closed doors.





	A Secret Language

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Black Panther today and absolutely adored it, so I needed to write something about those two. It takes place before the events of the movie, so no spoilers, don’t worry.

Before they broke up T’Challa and Nakia had their secret language that they had been perfecting long before they became more than friends, but it was only once they’d shared their first kiss that they’d been brave enough to properly put it in use. It was true that it was a playful language, but it was also a form of bodily language, and Nakia had never found it in herself to act that way with a prince, at least not to its full potential.

But things changed quickly once T’Challa had finally plucked up the courage to bring her to his favorite spot in all of Wakanda; the one on the mountain where you could see the sunset set Wakanda on fire.

“My father used to take me here as a child,” he’d told her. “Ever since then I keep returning. It makes me feel as if nothing is impossible. As if the world is waiting for me.” He’d taken her hand, squeezed it once. “It makes me feel at peace.”

Nakia had felt honored that he’d shown her this. “Careful, my prince. You might not find yourself alone here again.”

He’d smiled, a smile she still adored. “I will not mind if it is you.”

He’d leant in for their first kiss, and for a while all of their kisses would take place there, until they’d finally decided to show their relationship in public - once T’Challa had assured her that everyone would be delighted for them, which they had been. Especially the king, which Nakia had been over the moon about for weeks. And while they occasionally used their secret language while around others, it was mostly something for them to do behind closed doors.

It was a language for them.

“Not now,” Nakia said as T’Challa snuck up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist, squeezing her once.

“Why not?” he asked into her neck, and Nakia could feel his smile against her skin. “No one will mind.”

“Maybe not, but they will stare if I burst into laughter at the hands of the future king.”

“They expect you to become my queen anyway.”

“Still. Some things should be kept private.”

He let go of her, pouting when she turned around to face him. “I don’t know if I can wait until tonight.”

“You have to learn how to be patient if you want to be able to rule this land,” she said with a grin of her own.

“I am hoping you will have satisfied parts of my hunger by then.”

“Don’t be rude,” she said, but she couldn’t help her laugh. “I’ll meet you in your room in an hour.”

An hour that was way too long for Nakia’s taste, but she wasn’t about to admit that to him. He had a big head as it was.

They did this almost daily. As friends it had been a playful ritual that they merely did in order to touch without feeling like they were crossing a line, but as a couple they quickly realized how meaningful it was to both of them. How much they both needed it. And while it was something that could be done everywhere, they both preferred to do it in an empty room with a soft place to do it on. Bast knew they had both accidentally cut up their skin on pointy rocks enough times.

T’Challa was already on the bed when Nakia entered, smiling so hugely she thought his face would split open. He really was a beautiful man, and before she allowed him to pull her down the bed she pulled him into her for a kiss, which he deepened eagerly.

“I missed you today,” he said once they’d pulled apart every so slightly. “These jobs you keep going on keep you far from me.”

“Which is good for when I come back,” she replied, her hands finding his neck. “It’s good that we do not crowd each other.”

T’Challa nodded. “It does make moments like this better.”

She breathed out a laugh, and if T’Challa called her out on being nervous she would deny it even though it was true. “Do you want to go first or should I?”

“I’ve missed that hysterical laugh of yours.”

“Too bad I’ve got your neck, my prince.”

T’Challa’s laughter was instant. She only had to curl her fingers and he was a goner, even though it was nowhere near his worst spot. She was utterly aware that the mere thought of this made them both more sensitive, and she couldn’t say she didn’t adore it.

“You fight dirty!” he cried through his laughter, falling back against the bed in an automatic attempt to flee, but she was right behind him. “Maybe I won’t go as easy on your inner thighs this time.”

“Yeah, yeah, keep talking, my ticklish prince.”

So they both had a thing for tickling. It was a mere coincidence that they happened to both share it, but Nakia thanked the ancestors everyday for it. With T’Challa she could both attack and let herself be pinned for as long as they both wanted to and could take it. She’d been absolutely terrified the first time she’d reached out to poke him, because it was only a second later that she remembered that she’d just touched a future king, but he only retaliated and so the playful and friendlier version had started.

It was slightly different now. As their love grew, so did their secret language.

With T’Challa on his back, Nakia toyed with the area beneath his chin, making him scrunch up his shoulders as giggles poured out of his mouth. Honestly, if anyone knew how the prince could giggle they probably wouldn’t take him as seriously anymore. That was one of the reasons they did this inside.

“By Bahahast,” he choked out. “You’re merciless tonight.”

“It’s been a long day,” she said, one hand journeying downward to worm its way under his arm. “Will you be able to keep your arms up for me this time?”

She knew the answer, but T’Challa, bless his heart, did try for a couple of seconds.

“It’s too much!” he said as he slammed his arm down and promptly trapped her hand against his ticklish skin.

“Oh, I know, I just wanted to check.”

T’Challa was already digging his heels into the mattress in desperation, and Nakia was torn between continuing and leaning down to kiss him. In the end, she decided to do both. Trailing her hand away from his neck and down his body, she captured his lips and let him laugh into her mouth as she scribbled her fingers over his side and lower belly. Her other hand was still trapped beneath his arm.

His laughter was rising the longer she stayed at his stomach. It made her barely able to keep herself from going for his knees, but she knew he hadn’t been properly tired out yet. He liked being close to exhaustion when she went for spots that could kill him, or so he claimed. It certainly made it easier if he wasn’t squirming like a maniac.

His hands had found her wrists, but he wasn’t pushing her away. Only holding on, as if to keep himself from stopping her just yet. She knew he was nearing his limit, so she moved her fingers up to dance over his ribs, grinning when he threw his head back as bouts of hysterical laughter left his mouth. Eyes squeezed shut, grip on her wrists tightening.

The time had come. She turned around easily and started squeezing his knees without preamble. If laughter was tangible they wouldn’t fit in the room anymore.

“Wait, wait, wait!” he pleaded, as if she would listen. The only thing she would listen to was the safe word, and it hadn’t touched his tongue in weeks. “One secohohond!”

“We have no time to waste,” she told him, which was true. T’Challa was expected for supper soon, and if he was late they would all know who he’d been with. Nakia didn’t like the knowing smirks.

“Nononono, dohohohon’t!”

Nakia was fluttering her fingers behind his knees now, something she knew drove him insane. She loved his laughter, but she was also going in hard because she needed him to return the favor. She really had had a long day that she wanted to laugh away, and this way T’Challa would know without her saying a word.

A big part of their relationship was communicating without words.

“I give up!” he cried, but before Nakia could turn around to smugly remind him that he needed to say the safe word his hands had found her sides. He pulled her down to lie on top of him on her back as he started tickling her upper body as if his life depended on it. Later, when they left the room together Nakia would tease him about using dirty tactics because he hadn’t been able to handle it, but for now she was content in laughing her head off.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
